Forbidden Feelings
by Lelis Cornwall
Summary: Draco x Lucius
1. Chaos der Gedanken

**Forbidden Feelings - Draco x Lucius  
**_Story und Umsetzung: Meins ;)  
Alles andere: J. K. Rowling, mir gehört nüx _

_Warnings: Incest!  
__Genre: Drama_

_Wer Incest unnötig oder widerlich findet, sollte einfach nicht anfangen zu lesen. Auf Kommentare wie schrecklich das doch ist, kann ich gut verzichten Ich weiß ja auch nicht was mich geritten hat eine solche Geschichte zu schreiben.. _

Habt Mitleid, meine erste Geschichte hier ;) 

**_Kommentare nicht vergessen!_**

_Los gehts:_

**Prolog - Sicht von L. Malfoy**

Ich liebe ihn. Weit mehr als ich dürfte. Alle meine Gedanken kreisen um ihn, ich bin kaum mehr in der Lage an etwas anderes zu denken. Langsam befürchte ich, dass Narcissa weiß was mich so beschäftigt. Auch ohne das sie es sagt.

Oft träume ich von ihm. In eine wallende, weiße Robe gehüllt, die Haare nass und tropfend, die Augen gen Himmel gewand. Wie ein Engel so rein und strahlend schön. Ein Kunstwerk ohne Makel. Das Gesicht fast wie meines, als ich jung war.

Er ist mein eigen Fleisch und Blut und wunderschön wie eine Vielzahl schöner Träume. Aber ich darf meine Gefühle niemals zeigen, den Gefühlen die Oberhand gewinnen lassend. Er würde mich genauso hassen, wie ich es mache.

Dennoch nehmen mich meine unnatürlichen, widerlichen Gedanken und Gefühle ein, versuchen mir einzureden es sei nicht schlimm die Schönheit selbst zu lieben.

Doch es ist schlimm. Er ist mein Sohn, mein Kind. Ich will nicht das er mich hasst und sich vor mir ekelt, verschwindet oder vollends meinen Fingern entgleitet. Er soll sein Zuhause nicht verlassen. Niemals.

Deswegen darf er es nicht erfahren. Meine Liebe überschreitet seit langem die Grenzen der Liebe dem eigenen Kind gegenüber. Sie quält mich mehr als es der Lord je könnte.

Morgen kommt Draco nach Hause zurück, denn es sind Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts. In den letzten Sommerferien ist es schon fast aus mir heraus geplatzt, wie soll ich dann bloß diese zwei Wochen überstehen?

Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter..

**Ende Prolog**

So, das war die kurze Einleitung. Lust auf mehr? Dann schreibt mir einen Kommi! Kapitel 1 ist fertig und wartet auf Feedback


	2. Heimreise

**_Mir gehört immernoch nichts, außer eure Aufmerksamkeit! Bitte schreibt mir einen Kommi!!_ **

**Forbidden Feelings**

**Kapitel 1 – Heimreise**

**Sicht: Draco**

Mir ist kalt, richtig kalt. Seit einer halben Stunde stehe ich hier schon alleine am Gleis und warte, abgeholt zu werden. Die anderen wurden schon erwartet, nur mein Vater kommt wieder zu Spät. Eigentlich sollte es mir ja egal sein, es ist schließlich jedes Mal das gleiche. Aber es schneit und ist kalt, ich fühle mich als ob mir gleich meine Nase abfriert und es kommt mir so vor, als hätte er mich vergessen. Ein paar Mal bin ich schon alleine nach Hause, weil er mich nicht abgeholt hat. Aber heute werde ich das nicht machen, ich warte bis er kommt!

Ich höre Schritte, bist du es? Mein Blick wendet sich der Absperrung zu, die das Gleis von dem Muggelbahnhof trennt. Da stehst du und deine Augen scheinen mich zu durchbohren. Warum stehst du da und kommst nicht zu mir?

Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sage ich sauer: „Da bist du ja endlich, viel zu Spät."

**Sicht: Lucius**

Du bist der Einzige, der noch am Gleis steht. Die Faszination deines Anblicks lässt meine Bewegung einfrieren. Oh, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe…

Schneeflocken haften auf deinem Mantel, deine Haare sind leicht vom Wind zerzaust und deine Wangen leuchten rot vor Kälte. Ob du weißt, wie schön du grade aussiehst?

Dein Kopf dreht sich, grau trifft grau. Mir wird heiß und kalt zugleich und ich verfluche mich stillschweigend für meine Gefühle und Gedanken. Dein Blick ist vorwurfsvoll und durchbohrt mich regelrecht. Das wütende Funkeln deiner Augen jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es fasziniert mich genau wie dein Auftreten.

„Da bist du ja endlich, viel zu Spät.", sagst du Sauer zu mir. Das gibt meinem Körper einen Ruck und meine Beine bewegen sich endlich wieder in deine Richtung.

„Ich hatte leider noch zu tun, mein Drache. Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht vergessen", entschuldige ich mich bei dir und schließe dich zur Begrüßung, wie gewohnt, kurz in die Arme.

**Sicht: Draco**

Diese starken Arme, die mich halten und Wärme schenken. Wie automatisch fallen meine Augen zu und mein Geist sagt ununterbrochen deinen Namen. Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich liebe, würdest du mich nie wieder so umarmen. Du würdest mich rausschmeißen, als Schande beschimpfen und ich nie wieder etwas von dir hören.

Also genieße ich die innige, wenn auch kurze, Umarmung und lächel dich danach leicht abwesend an. Diese leere Hoffnung schmerzt. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren, immerhin bist du mein Vater. Warum muss das alles auch so schwierig sein?

Stillschweigend verlassen wir den Bahnhof. Draußen wartest du auf das Okay zu, disapparieren. Ich nicke nur und nehme deine Hand. Wenn ich noch roter werden könnte, würde ich es sicherlich und wo anders hinblicken. Leider kann ich noch nicht selbst apparieren um diese Nähe zu meiden. Händchen halten lässt einen nur wieder schmerzlich bewusst sein, dass diese Gefühle nie so in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt werden würden. Auch wenn es nicht einseitig wäre…

Vor uns erstreckt sich nun Malfoy Manor. Lange nicht hier gewesen, endlich wieder zu Hause. Ob Mutter schon in der Eingangshalle wartet?

Kurz drückst du meine Hand und lässt sie dann erst los. Durch die Geste aus den Gedanken gerissen, schaue ich zu dir. Du bist jedoch schon losgegangen und so blicke ich dir nur überrumpelt auf deinen Rücken. Mein Herz pocht so laut, dass ich befürchte es könnte zerspringen.

Eilig folge ich dir und hauche unterwegs einen kleinen Kuss auf die Hand, welche du eben noch gehalten hast. Abwesend lächelnd schließe ich auf deine Höhe auf und komme mit dir vor der riesigen Tür zum Stehen.

Als ob wir geklingelt hätten, öffnet sich die schwere Tür ganz von alleine. Vor uns erstreckt sich der große, imposante Eingangsbereich von Malfoy Manor. Die große Treppe erscheint wie ein Thron in dem drei Meter hohen Raum.

Am Fuße jener Stufen steht Dizzy, eine unserer Hauselfen. „Willkommen zu Hause", sagt die kleine Gestalt mit einer piepsigen Stimme.

Mein Vater nickt nur, während ich die kleine Elfe mit einem „Hallo Dizzy" begrüße. Ich war viel zu glücklich darüber, meinen Vater um mich zu haben, als das ich die Hauselfe auch nur annähernd zu behandeln könnte wie es jeder von mir erwartet. Ja, auch wenn es schmerzt, ich bin froh zu Hause zu sein.

„Wo ist Narcissa?"

Überrascht über den kalten Ton seiner Stimme, blicke ich zu meinem Vater. Sein Gesicht war völlig emotionslos.

„Die Herrin ist bis morgen bei ihrer Schwester, Sir."

Ein Ziehen in meiner Brust lies mich gekränkt erscheinen. Ich war ein halbes Jahr zu Hause und meine Mutter fährt weg? Ohne mich gesehen zu haben? Bin ich ihr auf einmal egal? Meine Augen sahen traurig zu der Hauselfe.

„Draco, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", zischt mein unerreichbarer Traummann mir zu und legt dabei die Hand auf meine Schulter. Mein deprimierter Blick haftet noch immer an dem kleinen Wesen. Ich kann ihn grad nicht ansehen…

Ich spüre wie deine Hand kurz über meine Wange streicht, anstatt einfach von der Schulter genommen zu werden. Überraschung macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Reiß dich zusammen! Lass dich nicht wegen so etwas aus der Fassung bringen!! Meine Augen schießen in deine Richtung. Wie traurig du mich ansiehst…?

Ohne ein Wort wendest du dich ab und verlässt hastig das Haus. Wie ein begossener Pudel stehe ich erstarrt und ohne die geschlossene Tür aus den Augen lassend einfach nur da. Meine Gefühle überschlagen sich und mir wird schwindelig…

**Sicht: Lucius**

„Draco, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sage ich schlecht gelaunt wegen Narcissas Benehmen und lege dabei die Hand auf deine Schulter. Egal warum, nichts ist wichtiger als das eigene Kind.

Du guckst auf einmal so traurig und verletzbar, auch wenn du es dir nicht anmerken lassen möchtest.

Wie von Geisterhand wandert meine rechte Hand von der Schulter zu deiner Wange. Als ob eine höhere Macht im Spiel wäre, kann ich es nicht verhindern, dass sie sanft über deine weiche, warme Haut streichelt.

Durch die Berührung ändert sich deine Mimik abrupt. Fasziniert über die Art, wie du mir den Blick zuwendest, verschlägt es mir kurz den Atem.

Ein Verlangen kämpft sich in mir hoch. Mit wird heiß und kalt - Ich darf das nicht!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehe ich mich hastig weg von dir und verlasse das Haus. Die kalte, eisige Luft lässt meinen Kopf frei werden. Wütend schlage ich draußen gegen eine der hübschen Stützsäulen Malfoy Manors…

**Sicht: Draco**

„Junger Herr, Dizzy bringt ihre Koffer nach oben", erklingt es piepsig hinter mir. Mehr als ein Nicken bekomme ich als Reaktion nicht zu stande.

Als müsste ich um mein Leben rennen, haste ich die Treppe nach oben und komme erst wieder zum stehen, als mein Blick die Tür von Vaters Büro erblickt. Soll ich…?

Ohne weiter drüber nach zu denken gehe ich zu der Tür und betrete das Büro meines liebsten Menschen…

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Kommentare bitte! Möchte zu gerne Feedback und ich neige dazu, mit der Zeit die Lust zu verlieren wenn mich keiner anspornt. Grüßeli :)

„


	3. Ausrutscher

_**Anmerkung: Mir gehört immernoch nichts, außer eure Aufmerksamkeit! **_

_Bitte schreibt mir einen Kommi - würde mich sehr drüber freuen… Das nächste Kapitel ist auch zu 40 fertig :)_

_Entschuldigt bitte die lange Wartezeit.. Hatte viel von der Ausbildung her zu tun :(_

**Und danke an die Person, die mir gedroht hat - auf so was stehe ich und es steigert TOTAL meine Schreiblust! **

**Forbidden Feelings**

**Kapitel 2 – Ausrutscher **

**Sicht: Draco**

Mein Blick wandert über die edle Einrichtung des gemütlichen Arbeitszimmers. Was suche ich hier eigentlich? Oder was hoffe ich zu finden?

Mit kurzen Schritten drehe ich eine forschende Runde durch den Raum. Viele Bilder, die meinen Vater zeigen, hängen an der Wand. Einige mit Personen an seiner Seite, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Viele der Augenpaare erwidern meinen Blick, bevor ich den meinigen abwende und das nächste betrachte.

Vor dem großen schwarzen Schreibtisch komme ich zum Stehen. Mit überraschtem Blick entdecke ich einen umgedrehten Fotorahmen auf dem Tisch liegen. Neugierig drehe ich ihn um und Schamesröte macht sich auf meinen Wangen breit. Mit ungläubigem Blick starre ich das Bild vor mir an. Es zeigt mich, wie ich als ich noch kleiner war nackt in der Badewanne saß und lachte.

Warum liegt das hier und vor allem verkehrt rum auf dem Tisch?

Durcheinander und peinlich berührt gehe ich zu dem gemütlichen Sessel, der vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer steht. Seufzend sinke ich in das weiche Polster. Mein Blick wandert zu einem der größeren Porträts von dir, Vater.

Betrübt ziehe ich die Beine an und rolle mich leicht ein. Der süße Geruch deines Shampoos steigt in meine Nase und erinnert schmerzlich und hart an diese verachtenswürdige Liebe. Ein paar Tränen kullern über meine Wangen, die sonst nur Stolz, Hohn oder Kälte widerspiegeln. Zu Hause ist alles anderes. Langsam gleiten meine Gedanken in die Welt der Träume.

**Sicht: Lucius**

Wütend auf das Geschehene eben und Narcissa betrete ich lautstark fluchend Malfoy Manor. Die direkt aufploppende Hauselfe ignorierend, stapfe ich Malfoy-untypisch die breite Treppe empor. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer, es ist bereits spät in der Nacht, registriere ich verwundert, dass die Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer einen Spalt breit offen steht. Schmunzelnd betrete ich den Raum, in dem ich die meiste Zeit abends zu finden war.

Mein Blick wandert forschend durch das Zimmer und bleibt an dem großen Sessel nahe des Kamins hängen. Ich spüre wie mein Zorn auf Narcissa im Keim erstickt. Wie hypnotisiert schwebe ich zu dem Sessel und damit immer dichter an dich heran. Minuten vergehen, in denen ich abwesend und fasziniert deine schlafende Gestalt beobachte. Du hast mir so gefehlt die letzten Monate…

Mechanisch und wie automatisch wandert meine rechte Hand zu deinem Gesicht und legt sich vorsichtig auf die rosige Haut deiner Wange. „Lucius…", hauchst du und lässt mein Herz einen kurzen Moment schneller schlagen. Entweder bilde ich es mir ein, oder du schmiegst dich an meine Hand. „Draco?", hauche ich dir ebenso leise zu und entdecke kurz darauf eine leichte Gänsehaut auf deiner Haut.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber als hätte ich einen Blackout und kann nichts dafür, finde ich meine Lippen auf deinen wieder. Der fruchtige Duft deines Parfüms verschleiert meine Sinne. Meine Augen fallen zu und ich genieße diese seltsame Situation. Keine fünf Sekunden später jedoch, schrecke ich hoch und reiße meine Augen auf. Meine Diese blicken genau in die deinen. Du bist.. wach?!

**Sicht: Draco**

Ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Wärme weckt mich sanft aus meiner schönen, heilen Traumwelt und schleudert mich zurück in die grausame Realität. Schockiert erkenne ich, dass das Gesicht, welches mit geschlossenen Augen nahe vor mir ist, mehr ist als ein Trugbild. Als nächstes registriere ich die Lippen, deine Lippen, die meine mit vielen kleinen Küssen liebkosen.

Mir ist als würde mir jemand eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf kippen, als du die Augen öffnest und meinen Blick geschockt erwiderst. Rasch beendest du den Kuss und ich schaffe es als erstes von uns beiden, Worte zu finden: „Vater, was..?"

Du weichst meinem Blick aus und dein Gesicht verliert sämtliche Emotionen. Eisig starrst du in die Leere. Kann es sein, dass meine Gefühle nicht einseitig sind? Nein, niemals… Es kann nur ein böser Traum sein, in dem ich leiden soll. Es kann nicht passiert sein, wieso werde ich so gequält?

Tränen kullern über meine Wangen und ein Schluchzer von mir lässt dich aus deiner Lethargie erwachen. Reuevoll siehst du mich an. „Draco, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Verzeih mir, ich bin wohl zu stark übermüdet."

Jedes Wort schneidet sich immer tiefer in mein Herz. Sowas macht doch niemand aus Müdigkeit!

**Sicht: Lucius**

Du wirkst als hätte ich dich geschlagen. Wieso, wieso habe ich dich geküsst? Ich will dich doch nicht Quälen oder bestrafen indem ich dich küsse! Aber diese Reaktion..? Oder könnte es sein?!

Meine Gedanken verknoten sich, werden wirr und immer unverständlicher. Mit einer Hand hebe ich dein Kinn an, damit du mir in die Augen siehst. Schweigen.

„Ich will, dass du mich noch einmal küsst. Jetzt.", erklingt deine Stimme völlig ruhig und dein Blick ist ernst, sehr ernst. Geschockt und den Grund nicht verstehend starre ich dich einfach nur an. Meine kühle Maske bröckelt und droht völlig zu verschwinden.

Nach einer kurzen Pause entweicht dir ein leises Fluchen, du stehst auf und kommst mir näher. Deine Augen wirken starr und leer, als du die letzten Zentimeter überwindest und mich küsst. Hungrig und fordernd. Deine Hände krallen sich dabei fest in meine Robe.

Unfähig den Kuss zu erwidern oder ihn zu beenden füllt sich mein Kopf mit tausenden Gedanken. Plötzlich bist du weg. Mein Kopf beginnt zu pochen und mir ist schwindelig. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erlebe ich die letzten Sekunden erneut. Auch, dass am Ende deines Kusses Tränen deine Wange nässen, du etwas Unverständliches murmelst und losrennst.

Mit einem Mal ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen lasse ich mich in den noch warmen Sessel sinken. Wieso wolltest du, dass ich dich küsse? Ich verstehe nicht. Was habe ich nur getan…? Du bist mein Sohn, mein Kind! Dennoch immer wieder dieses Verlangen in mir…

Das Gefühl alles verloren zu haben, breitet sich in mir aus. Egal was seine Beweggründe waren, ich trage die Schuld daran und ich hasse mich dafür, dass erste Mal seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten Schwäche gezeigt zu haben.

**Sicht: Draco**

Während ich wie von Sinnen um mein Leben renne, erscheinen in meinem Geiste Bilder von dir, uns und eben. Wieso hast du mich geküsst? Und wieso konnte ich mich danach nicht zurückhalten und mich so benehmen, wie es logisch gewesen wäre?

Ich biege um die Ecke und haste in mein riesiges Zimmer. Ohne Umschweife renne ich in mein Badezimmer. Unruhig drehe ich den Wasserhahn auf und stütze mich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab. Ein paar Sekunden beobachte ich das Wasser und versuche wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Fertig mit den Nerven halte ich die Hände unter den kalten Wasserstrahl und warte, bis sich ein kleiner See in ihnen bildet. Durch die Reflektierungen des magischen Lichtes spiegelt sich mein Gesicht in dem aufgefangenen Wasser. Rote Wangen, unordentliche Frisur durch die Rennerei und trübe Augen erkenne ich missmutig. Meine Augen wandern über mein Gesicht und verharren an meinen Lippen. Fast sehnsüchtig erinnere ich mich an die unwirklich erscheinenden Minuten, die noch gar nicht so lange her sind.

Schluchzend schütte ich mir das kühle Nass in mein Gesicht. Einen Moment verweile ich mit geschlossenen Augen und versuche die drohende Leere in mir zu vertreiben. Irgendwoher kratze ich meine letzte Kraft zusammen, die mich stark und stolz erneut in den Spiegel blicken lässt.

„Ich muss es vergessen", flüster ich meinem Spiegelbild zu. „Das eben ist nicht passiert!"

**Sicht: Lucius**

In mich versunken mache ich mir Selbstvorwürfe und versuche deinen Geruch aus meinen Sinnen zu streichen. Verlassen und einsam, so fühle ich mich, denn nichts kann mehr sein wie früher…

**Ende Kapitel 2**

_Huhu! Vergesst die Kommentare nicht _


	4. Geständnisse

**Forbidden Feelings - Draco x Lucius  
**_Story und Umsetzung: Meins ;)  
Alles andere: J. K. Rowling, mir gehört nüx _

_Warnings: Incest! Wer Incest unnötig oder widerlich findet, sollte einfach nicht anfangen zu lesen. Auf Kommentare wie schrecklich das doch ist, kann ich gut verzichten Ich weiß ja auch nicht was mich geritten hat eine solche Geschichte zu schreiben.. _

_Genre: Drama_

**Nur 1 Review zu meinem 2. Kapitel? Zum Heulen, sag ich euch… :( Lasst mich nicht im Stich! schnüff**

**Kapitel 3 – Geständnisse?**

**Sicht: Draco**

Die Nacht über verfolgte mich ein Gesicht, eine Person, durch all meine Träume. Seufzend öffne ich die Augen und setze mich in meinem Bett auf. Leicht beschämt schießen mir Bilder aus meinen vergangenen Träumen durch den Kopf, in denen wir beide ziemlich viel Spaß haben.

Fluchend kletter ich aus dem Bett und bemerke, dass sich etwas in meinem Unterleib aufgestaut hat. Errötend und sauer stiefel ich in das Bad und entledige mich meiner Klamotten.

Vorwurfsvoll blicke ich an mir hinab. „Du Verräter!", zische ich, bevor mich meine Füße in die Dusche tragen. Unter den heißen Wasserstrahlen und alleine mit meinen ‚kranken' Gedanken, befreie ich mich stöhnend von dem Druck in mir.

Einen Moment später verlasse ich frisch und ausgiebig gewaschen die Dusche. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte begebe ich mich zurück in mein Zimmer. In Gedanken versunken gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Ein Keuchen lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Als meine Augen ausgerechnet deine treffen wird mir mulmig zumute. Meine Beine fühlen sich taub an, obwohl sie mich unentwegt zum Kleiderschrank tragen als wäre nichts. Mit dem Rücken zu dir komme ich vor dem dunklen Holz zum Stehen.

„Guten Morgen Draco. Entschuldige, ich werde.."

Als wärst du nicht da, sondern alles nur ein böser Traum, lasse ich das Handtuch los. Abrupt beendest du deine Worte. Schweigen.

**Sicht: Lucius**

Dein Anblick fasziniert und beherrscht meine Sinne. Die Art, wie sich die Sonne auf deiner Haut spiegelt, die nassen Haare - alles betont deinen schönen, schlanken Körper. Du fängst an dich anzuziehen und ignorierst weiterhin meine Anwesenheit. Es ist als hättest du meine Entschuldigung nicht gehört, kein Problem damit, dass ich dich nackt sehe obwohl gestern einiges Falsches passiert ist.

Du fängst an zu zittern, jede deiner Bewegungen scheint davon beherrscht zu sein. Ist dir kalt? Hast du Angst? Meine Füße setzen sich selbstständig in Bewegung.

**Sicht: Draco**

Ich höre, dass du dich bewegst. Inzwischen bin ich bis auf ein Oberteil komplett angekleidet, trotz einiger Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten. Plötzlich verstummen deine Schritte und ich fühle deinen Atem an meinem Hals. Du bist mir so nahe, dass deine Atmung mich kitzelt.

„Draco", hauchst du in mein Ohr, immer und immer wieder. Deine Hände legen sich auf meine Schulterblätter. Während du sie sanft nach unten fahren lässt, wiederholst du wie in Trance meinen immer wieder meinen Namen.

Leicht lege ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Mit meinen Händen halte ich mich an dem Schrank fest. Kurz vor meiner Taille wandern deine forschenden Finger nach vorne auf meinen nackten Bauch. Immer lauter schreit eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, dass das sofort aufhören muss!

Du drückst dich an meinen Rücken und ich spüre den Stoff deines Hemdes an meiner Haut und die angenehme Wärme deines Körpers. Als deine Hände an meinem Hosenbund ankommen, schrecke ich auf und schupse dich instinktiv von mir. Da ich mich dafür drehen musste, stehen wir uns nun beide schwer atmend gegenüber.

**Sicht: Lucius**

Blinzelnd und verwirrt blicke ich in deine gehetzt wirkenden, scheuen Augen. Erst langsam kehren die Erinnerungen zurück und mir wird bewusst, was ich getan habe. Aber auch deine durchaus positive Reaktion am Anfang schleicht sich in meine Gedanken.

„Verschwinde", zischt du mir auf einmal entgegen und reißt mich dadurch aus meinen Gedanken. Zu keiner Antwort fähig starre ich dich einfach nur überrascht an. Und dann, immer mehr, begriff ich, was ich dabei gewesen war dir, meinem Sohn, anzutun.

„Verschwinde endlich…"

Dieses Mal erreichen mich deine verzweifelten, auf einmal sehr resigniert wirkenden Worte mein Geist. Schneller als gewollt, aber meine Haltung wahrend, schreite ich wortlos aus dem Zimmer.

**Sicht: Draco**

Wieder beginne ich zu zittern. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte mir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Aufgrund des Schwindelgefühls lasse ich mich an dem Schrank hinab sinken.

War es doch kein Wunschtraum? Dir geht es wie mir…? Oder habe ich etwas getan, dass du mich auf diese Weise bestrafen wolltest, willst? Wenn es so wäre, wärst du aber nicht gegangen, als ich darum flehte…

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später stehe ich wieder auf meinen Beinen. Leicht abwesend ziehe ich mich zu Ende an. Passend zu der schwarzen Hose schlüpfe ich in einen blauen Rollkragenpullover.

Viele Fragen schwirren durch meinen Kopf, als ich mein Zimmer verlasse und mich auf den Weg zum Esszimmer mache. Dort sitzt du am Tisch und liest den Tagespropheten. Einen Moment lang bleibe ich im Türrahmen stehen und betrachte das idyllische Bild an dem reich gedeckten Tisch. Als du aufsiehst und dein emotionsloser Blick zu mir wandert, setze ich mich wieder in Bewegung und lasse mich gegenüber von dir auf dem Stuhl nieder - schweigend. Weiterhin wortlos fange ich an zu frühstücken.

„Draco", höre ich wenig später deine Stimme sagen. Meine Augen wandern zu dir, anstatt weiter das Brötchen anzustarren und erwidern stur deinen Blick.

**Sicht: Lucius**

„Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten", beginne ich das Gespräch. Ich bemerke deine aufkeimende Anspannung. „Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war, Draco. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so Nahe gekommen bin. Verzeih mir!"

Je mehr ich sage desto düsterer wurde dein Gesicht. Sauer klingend antwortest du: „Vater, du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen."

**Sicht: Draco**

So tun als wäre nichts gewesen, kann ich nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall! Warum außerdem die Entschuldigung? Ich war mir fast sicher es sollte eine Strafe sein. Aber, wenn das nicht der Fall war…

Ein Keuchen entfährt meinen Lippen. Dein Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich daraufhin von reuevoll zu verwirrt. Mein Herz rast. Hastig stehe ich auf, schmeiße dabei laut krachend den Stuhl um. Kalt und mit bedrohlichem Unterton frage ich dich: „Warum bist du auch so weit gegangen, Vater? Keine Lügen mehr!"

Schlagartig ändert sich deine Mimik erneut. Verbittert und sichtlich erbost erwiderst du meinen funkelnden Blick. „Du willst es also wirklich wissen?", fragst du vorsichtig. Als Antwort bringe ich nur ein Nicken zustande. Mein Herz rutscht mir bereits jetzt in die Hose.

„Ich.. liebe dich."

Durch diese drei Worte stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf.

„Nicht wie ein Vater, Draco, sondern wie einen Geliebten. Und das treibt mich an den Rande des Wahnsinns!"

Mir wird für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen und ich muss mich an dem edlen Tisch festhalten, um nicht um zu fallen. Das nächste was ich fühle sind deine Arme, die sich stützend von hinten um meinen Oberkörper gelegt haben. Worte suchend starre ich auf das Holz vor mir.

„Das ist doch krank..", flüstere ich trocken. Ich fühle wie sich deine Umarmung kurz verstärkt und dann endet. Schneller als gewollt drehe ich mich um und lehne mich an den Tisch. Du stehst einen halben Meter vor mir und deine Augen wirken verdammt müde und alt. Als würden ihnen die Kraft zum Leuchten fehlen.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst? Wieso hast du mich nie sofort von dir gestoßen?"

Deine plötzlich sehr gefühlslose Stimme auf einmal wundert mich. Etwas unschlüssig lasse ich mir deine Frage auf der Zunge zergehen. „Weil…-„

Schweigen.

Meine Augen richten den Blick zum Boden. „Weil ich dich genauso liebe, wie du mich, wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hast", antworte ich weitaus gefasster als ich mich fühle. Du willst dich grade in zu mir bewegen, immer noch kühl blickend, als ich die Hände abwehrend vor mich halte.

„Bleib mir fern und fass mich nie wieder an! Das darf nicht sein!", werfe ich dir an den Kopf. Deine Bewegungsansätze erstarren bevor sie richtig angefangen sind und deine Augen weiten sich stumm.

„Zu Spät. Jetzt kann ich dir nicht mehr fern bleiben", flüsterst du, während du den Abstand zwischen uns kleiner machst. Mit den Händen stützt du dich links und rechts von mir auf dem Tisch ab, um mir direkt in die Augen sehen zu können und mich am Weggehen zu hindern.

Ende Kapitel 3

Kommis! .


End file.
